TTV: The Halo Machinima
TTV: The Halo Machinima was the first video series released on the TTV YouTube channel. When the channel became repurposed to host the podcast, the majority of the videos from the series were unlisted and there are currently no plans to ever make them public again. Most TTV fans are unaware that TTVTHM exists, but some light was shed on the series during the TTV Podcast Episode 300. Summary The show begins with Mesonak, Eljay, Varderan and Venom appearing and debating how on earth they made it into Halo. After some debate, they begin to journey through different dimensions and assume various people in the group have died, only for them to come back. In an act of theft, Meso drives off with Var's car and while pursuing Meso, Eljay kills Varderan on accident. They figure since Meso has respawned before, Varderan is just as likely to have respawned elsewhere on the map. The search for Varderan is fruitless, and Venom encourages them as he did earlier to search 'through time and space' for Var. In the next world, Meso, Eljay and Ven come across a stranger in a blue suit similar to theirs. He welcomes them to "The Infinite," and confuses them for people he thought he knew, but quickly admits he hasn't been in The Infinite for long himself. After some discussion and another death of Meso, the group with their new member, Invictus, go through another portal that takes them into space. In space, they have an argument as to who should take the blame for Var's death and it nearly results in Meso and Eljay both being thrown out into space. They resolve the issue but upon reaching the top of the spaceship a bubble forms and the scene ends. Meso and Eljay appear in the city Chronopolis, where they are confronted by gangsters riding motorcycles, one of them named Bonesnap. Unfortunately for the bikers, because they decided to pick a fight outside "Wu-Tang Financial," the owner of the bank, Sue, comes out to chase them off with a rocket launcher. After a stern confrontation, the bikers flee and Sue interrogates Meso and Eljay, angry that they have given the mafia to eventually return. He decides that Meso and Eljay are going to have to join him to "get to them before the get to us," or in other words, pre-empting a strike from the mafia by hitting them first. The original 2010 videos end with Bonesnap reporting to the head of the Italian Mafia, Olaf. Olaf chastises Bonesnap for his failure to retrieve Meso and Eljay, causing Bonesnap to lash out in return. Swanson, a pink mafia member, questions why he is the only Italian in an Italian gang. Regardless of the bad results, the last episode ends on the cliffhanger of Olaf revealing that they are holding Ven and Invi hostage. Nine years later in Episode 4, Sue, Eljay and Meso wander through the city to find a teleporter to the Mafia base. At the base, Olaf, Swanson and Bonesnap interrogate Invictus and Venom to no avail. Olaf then resorts to bringing in a new recruit, Dropkick, to squeeze the whereabouts of Sue. Before Dropkick is able to gather the information, the mafia runs off (and after some mutiny) find out what has struck their base. Sue, Meso and Eljay have arrived and they have a tense standoff that leads in repeating casualties on both sides until the mafia finally stops returning. The fate of what happens after that is not at liberty to discuss. Cast Actual People * Eljay as himself ** An adventurous soul that is partially at fault for Varderan's death but takes his guilt out on Meso. ** "We are traveling through time and space looking for someone I killed... He killed." * Mesonak as himself ** Somewhat of a realist, Meso tends to place himself in trouble and the line of fire of his compatriots. ** "Eljay that shouldn't have happened... you are an idiot." * Tenebrae Invictus as Invictus ** A person that's not very sure of himself and appears to be experiencing deja vu. ** "Welcome, to the Infinite. ... It's me, Invictus." * Varderan as himself ** Trigger happy and afraid of people that respawn. Ultimately, his fears foreshadow his death, and after all these years we hope he's still alive out there, somewhere. ** "YOU'RE KILLING ME, YOU IDIOT!" * Venom as himself ** Cool, calm and collected. Ven is not quite trigger happy but is more than happy to at least aim a gun at someone's head. He also seems to understand their existence in Halo's cosmos better than anyone else. ** "As you can see, we lost our home, in time and space. And now, we must look for it through time and space... in Halo." Characters * Bonesnap ** Voiced by Ven, this gangster appears in episode 3 and does the dirty work of the mafia. There is evidence that seems to suggest he is a victim of abuse. ** "All I heard was ears, and then tears! What the 'ell is that supposed to mean!?" * Olaf ** Voiced by Eljay, this neafrious gang leader appears in the last scene of episode 3. He is not afraid to take Bonesnap's ears and use them elsewhere. He's got a bad Russian accent. ** "I swear two things: One, if you do not stop calling me names and making fun of your ranking officer in this gang, I will shoot you, and you will not like it." * Swanson ** Voiced by Varderan (and then Invi), he sounds Canadian despite what he says. ** "Why is it that I am the only Italian in an Italian gang. Doesn't seem to make much sense, eh?" * Susan "Sue" Wallaby Johnson ** Voiced by Varderan, this foul-mouth man runs Wu-Tang Financial to great success, and isn't afraid to get what he wants. ** "Well no bleeping bleep it's a bleeping crime, and now you've got the goshdang mafia on my bleep!" * Dropkick ** Voiced by Prpl Invi and Ven were not a part of TTV at the time these videos were created. TTVHM episode 3 also had guest puppeteers helping, a friend of the group named Jahli, as well as his brother. Other Ventures and Demise A couple PSAs and a side video were made for TTVTHM. One involved conveying news about the series and introducing Sue. The other PSA involved how to make a machinima and was filmed in Halo: Reach. Invi and Eljay released a video on how to abuse crouching in Halo: Custom Edition to give the appearance of ice skating. Another project called The Adventures of Meso and Mange: Inviana Jones and the Paradis Perdu, was being developed but Invi's computer was damaged and the footage was lost and never attempted again. The series had mixed reception when it was originally released, but the crew did admit to themselves that while it was funny, it was also bad. Var spearheaded a project called The New Adventures that rebooted TTVTHM, but ultimately they didn't pan out much better, at least in a comedic sense. TNA is far less likely than the original series to ever see the light of day again. Eventually, BZPower went down due to hacker attacks and maintenance and the group decided to start hosting the podcast on YouTube. This, alongside moving to a new Halo Reach machinima, gave way to the majority of the videos being unlisted and the belief that the Reach PSA is the first video that TTV released. Legacy TTVTHM for a long time stayed a very hush-hush project when being discussed publicly. A few fans were aware of it and speculated about it, and a rare few have even been passed links to it. On Episode 300 of The TTV Podcast, the group reminisced about the channel and decided to specifically talk about TTVTHM and play soundclips from it, giving many fans their first experience with the series they may never see. Unless they do the proper digging. Episodes Only the videos that are public will be linked to. And The New Adventures: Other videos * TTV Episode 300 - The segment where TTVTHM was reminisced on. * An unfinished Grenade PSA that Invi was recording, featuring the TTVTHM cast. This recording has never been shared publicly. Category:TTV Shows Category:Canceled Shows